Sasuchaton no jutsu !
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Naruto rentre d'une mission. Il est sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui mais appréhende la solitude qui l'envahit dans son appartement. Mais qu'arrive t-il quand il n'est plus seul ? Yaoi Neko!Sasu/Naru


**Titre :** Sasu-chan no jutsu

**Auteur :** Sakura-chaaan (donc moi :P)

**Disclamer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Anthropomorphique/One shot

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Warning :** Lemon

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je viens de fêter mes 18 ans. Je suis un Jonin du village caché de Konoha et je viens tout juste de rentrer d'une mission de rang B avec mon équipe composée de Kakashi Hatake, mon ancien senseï qui représente pour moi une figure paternelle, Sakura Haruno, ma très chère amie et ancien premier amour et de enfin Saï, ex membre de la sombre section spéciale de la racine commandée jadis par un certain Danzo mort il y a deux ans face à mon ancien coéquipier Sasuke Uchiha actuellement nukenin de rang S.<p>

J'ai été faire mon rapport à Ba-chaan, ou plus communément appelée la cinquième Hokage de mon village. Je la considère comme ma grand-mère et je dois bien avouer que c'est pour la taquiner que je la surnomme ainsi. Tout de même, elle utilise un jutsu pour lui faire paraître 30 ans de moins, elle devrait avoir honte. Il suffit de voir ou ça a mené Orochimaru et ses recherches sur la vie éternelle…

Mais de toute façon, dans un avenir très proche, je remplacerai la vieille à son poste et je deviendrai le plus puissant Hokage de toute l'histoire. Je surpasserai même mon père, qui fut le quatrième et celui considéré comme le plus puissant de tous ! Je pourrais très bientôt réaliser mon rêve.

Je me promenais dans la rue. Je suivais le chemin qui menait jusque chez moi. Les villageois autour de moi se hâtaient de retourner chez eux car, au loin, la soleil déclinait à vue d'œil. L'atmosphère paisible qui régnait au village me rassurait au fond de moi. Depuis la fin de la guerre, à la mort de Tobi et de Kabuto, les relations entre les différents villages s'étaient affinés et je n'avais connu plus que la paix.

Sasuke, lui, avait finalement écouté la voix de la raison et il décida de disparaître dans l'oubli. Mon but dans la vie était de le ramener chez nous, mais lorsque j'ai appris la vérité, j'ai préféré le laisser en paix loin du village. J'ai finalement compris qu'il ne voulait pas revenir là où tant de sang des siens avait été versé.

Je traînais en longueur sur le chemin du retour. Je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de rentrer chez moi. La solitude m'y attendait plus grande et plus forte encore dans cet endroit isolé. Lorsque j'étais avec mes amis, elle s'évanouissait, ou alors j'arrivais tout simplement à l'ignorer. Mais elle ne disparaissait jamais complètement et elle revenait en masse dès que je me retrouvais seul.

Ca y est, j'aperçois au loin mon appartement. Toujours en piteux état, rien n'avait changé. Je pénètre dans la bâtisse et monte les escaliers de pierre dur et froide. Mes pas résonnent sur le sol et font échos sur les murs, remplissant ainsi le silence plombant qui m'entourait. Mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression de n'entendre plus que lui et mes pas sur le sol tel un condamné dans le couloir qui le mène à sa mort. C'était exactement la même sensation qu'à chaque fois que j'arrivais chez moi.

Tellement préoccupé par mes pensées et mon angoisse grandissante, je ne m'aperçus pas directement que j'étais arrivé à mon étage. Je me retrouvais à présent dans le long corridor qui menait à mon appartement. Je soupirais et soudain, j'entendis un bruit qui attira mon attention. Un cri de détresse traduit par mon cœur, des miaulements désespérés résonnaient dans le couloir.

J'avançais plus rapidement vers l'origine des miaous stridents et je découvris devant ma porte une caisse en bois avec un petit chaton noir à l'intérieur, sur un écriteau laissé sur le devant de ma porte à côté de la caisse, était écrit : « adopte-moi ».

Le chat était roulé en boule dans un coin de la caisse et il releva la tête vers moi dès qu'il sentit ma présence. Il me regarda de ses grands yeux de jade avec un air méfiant. Tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je m'accroupis. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil mais il plissa ses yeux donnant une couleur encore sombre à ses pupilles en fentes.

Je tendis ma main jusqu'à lui pour qu'il la renifle. Il tendit sa tête et je sentis son petit museau mouillé tâtonner le bout de mes doigts. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire à la sensation de chatouillement que cela me procura. Le chaton sursauta et se ramassa sur lui même ce qui me fit rire encore plus. Il me lança un regard réprobateur qui me fit redevenir sérieux. Depuis quand un chat lance t-il un regard furieux ?

C'était peut-être normal. Je ne me posa pas plus de question et je tendis ma main au-dessus de sa tête mais il eut un mouvement de recul et me mordit le poignet de ses petites dents pointues. Je fis une grimace lorsque je sentis ses minuscule crocs déchirés ma peau mais je ne bougeais pas. Nous continuâmes à nous dévisager. Ses petites oreilles en pointe se dressèrent en avant d'un intérêt soudain pour ma personne. Il lâcha prise et commença à lécher de sa langue rose et rappeuse ma nouvelle plaie qui avait le forme de sa mâchoire comme s'il cherchait à se faire pardonner. Il guettait mes réactions en me dévisageant avec curiosité.

Je levais ma main et je retentais de le caresser. Il se laissa faire et une sorte de fascination étrange me pris lorsque je passais ma main dans le poil doux et soyeux de mon nouvel ami félin. Il commença à émettre des ronronnements joyeux qui firent vibrer tout son petit corps. Lorsqu'il relâcha son attention, je passais une main sous son ventre et je le soulevais du sol pour le poser contre mon torse. Son premier réflexe fut d'enfoncer ses griffes dans ma veste orange, pour mon plus grand malheur. Les ronrons ne s'étaient pourtant toujours pas arrêtés et cela faisait vibrer ma cage thoracique.

Je sortis mes clés et ouvris ma porte avant d'entrer dans mon logis. J'allumais la lumière du salon car je réalisais soudainement que j'avais passé tellement de temps sur le seuil de chez moi que la nuit était tombée à l'extérieur. Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures et posais ma précieuse boule de poil sur la table basse du salon.

Il observa d'un œil attentif son nouvel environnement qui, pour mon plus grand bonheur, était propre. Il sauta de la table et partit en opération commando dans mon appartement. Il passa par tous les recoins imaginables et lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il eut un mouvement de recul, l'odeur de mes excellents ramens devait encore planer dans l'air je suppose …

Pendant l'inspection sanitaire du chat, je me débarrassais de mes affaires pour aller me doucher. Lorsque je revins habillé d'un simple boxer, je trouvais mon nouveau locataire bien tranquillement installé sur mon lit. Il me lança un drôle de regard que je ne compris pas. Il avait une lueur affamé au fond de ses yeux … mais oui ! Il doit avoir faim ! Je me précipite dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger mais mes recherches demeurèrent infructueuses. J'entendis un miaulement derrière moi et je trouvais le chat en train de me relooker.

Qu'est-ce que ça mange un chat ? Des ramens ? Non, très peu de chance. Tant pis, je vais lui servir un bol de lait et il devra s'en contenter pour l'instant. Je sortis de l'un de mes placard un bol et je pris dans le frigo une bouteille de lait toute neuve acheté il y a trois jours. Je versais le liquide opalin dans le récipient et le posa sur la table. J'allais ensuite prendre le chat et je le posais sur la haute et minuscule table de ma cuisine.

Il me regarda avec curiosité et se pencha au dessus du bol. Il renifla le laitage et le lapa. Ca a dû lui plaire car il finit tout son bol et m'en redemanda. Je le resservis et je me fis chauffer un ramens instantané que je dévorais juste à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je le regardais s'approcher de moi. Il s'approcha encore et vint me lécher la joue, puis il continua son manège jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il lécha avidement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant une action qui pour lui semblait anodine. Puis il sauta sur mes genoux dénudés et se roula en boule dessus. J'avais bien sûr oublié de m'habiller. Je continuais de manger mon ramen quand une soudaine léchouille sur mon ventre me fit sursauter. Je baissais mes yeux ébahi vers le chat qui me regardais avec des yeux innocents… Attendez … depuis quand un chat lance des yeux innocents et kawaï ? Seul le chat Potté peut le faire normalement !

Il recommença à me lécher le ventre de sa petite langue rapeuse, mais cette fois si il me fixa avec un air de défi. Ces yeux verts commençaient à me rendre totalement nerveux et le petit muscle qui chatouillait ma peau m'envoyait des frissons dans mon échine. Je devenais fou. J'avais un chat qui me rendait dingue.

"Toc Toc Toc"

De soudaines frappes sur ma porte nous fîmes sursauter. Le chat sauta de sur mes genoux et se dirigea vers la porte. Je me levais également et allais ouvrir. :

- Sakura-chan ?

- Salut Naruto, euh … je passais dans le coin … alors j'étais venue voir si tu allais bien.

- Mais bien sûr que je vais bien, viens entre !

- Je te remercie.

A peine fit-elle un pas dans mon salon qu'une BPNNI (Boule de Poil Noire Non-Identifié) déboula devant elle et lui cracha dessus. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et je regardais mon chat avec une expression surprise.

- Tu as un chat toi maintenant ?, me demanda t-elle en fixant le minou

- Euh … ouai je l'ai trouvé sur le seuil de ma porte en rentrant tout à l'heure.

- On dirais qu'il ne m'aime pas de trop, dit-elle en riant

- Ouais, je comprends pas trop d'ailleurs

- Tu le gardes ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, il s'est attaché à moi autant que je me suis attaché à lui.

- Donc, tu l'as nommé ? Une petite chose aussi Kawaï n'a pas le droit de ne pas avoir de prénom !

- Euh …

- Euh … ? m'interrogea t-elle

- Kuroneko !

- Quoi ? C'est pas très original

Elle fit une moue déçue mais se résigna. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort… appelé un chat noir « chat noir » n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus recherché. Mais bon, faut bien le dire, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très inspiré question nom de chat !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la boule de poil nouvellement nommé qui me regardait avec un air … moqueur ? Mais bordel, depuis quand un chat a un regard moqueur ? Et depuis quand un chat ça sourit ? Mon dieu, venez moi en aide ! J'ai adopté le chat du Cheshire ou quoi ?

- Naruto ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es devenu pâle d'un coup …

Je sortis de mes pensées et regardais Sakura.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon front pour prendre ma température. Mais un grognement rauque venant de nos pieds nous fîmes reporter notre attention sur Kuroneko. Il bondit d'un coup et planta ses griffes dans la jambe gauche de la jeune femme. Il déchira ses bas et la fit saigner. Elle hurla de douleur tandis que je regardais la scène totalement pétrifié.

Elle essaya de se débarrasser du minou en jetant des coups de pieds dans les airs. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha prise et retomba élégamment sur ses pattes entre elle et moi. Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'avança vers la bête.

Tout d'un coup, un pouf sonore retentit et un nuage de poussière entoura mon chat. Lorsque la nuée disparu, je crus m'évanouir : devant moi se tenait Sasuke Uchiwa, complètement nu, des oreilles et une queue de Neko en plus. Mon expression faciale ne devait pas tant différer de la tête sidérée de ma coéquipière qui était actuellement en phase poisson hors de l'eau. Il la foudroya du regard et s'approcha d'elle. Elle réagit un instant trop tard car il la poussa violemment contre la porte d'entré. J'étais incapable de réagir, la panique engourdissant mes jambes et m'empêchaient de m'interposer entre mes deux amis.

Sasuke s'avança jusque devant elle et se releva de toute sa hauteur et lui lança un regard supérieur avant de lui cracher au visage :

- Si tu tiens à la vie, ne le touche plus jamais ! Je n'autorise personne à poser un doigt sur mon compagnon !

Holà ! Trente secondes ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il parle de moi sous le terme de « compagnon » ? Et qu'entend t-il par là ? C'est à ni plus rien comprendre ! Le temps que je sorte de mes pensées, Sasuke avait ouvert la porte en grand et avait balance Sakura dehors… Littéralement. Elle se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air à me regarder avec une expression choquée. Avant de refermer la porte, j'entendis très clairement l'Uchiha lui susurrer :

- Et préviens mes rivaux que Naruto Uzumaki est maintenant ma propriété.

Puis il claqua la porte sur la tête médusée de Sakura. Il se retourna vers moi et me lança un sourire de cheshire. Il banda ses muscles tel un chasseur près à sauter sur sa proie. Je fis un pas en arrière mais il avança un pas vers moi. Tel un tango, nous répétâmes ce manège jusqu'à ce que je bute contre mon lit et que, déséquilibré, j'y bascule. Je maudis ma merveilleuse idée d'acheter un lit double car mes nuits devenaient de plus en plus agitée et je me retrouvais très souvent à terre, faute de place.

Le neko en profita pour me chevaucher. Il se frotta langoureusement contre moi et j'eu un hoquet de surprise lorsque je sentis l'érection lancinante du brun contre mon ventre.

J'essayais de m'extirper de son emprise mais il empoigna mes mains et les attacha à la tête de lit à l'aide de fil de chakra. Malheur ! Ce salopard m'envoya un regard lubrique qui me fait grincer des dents. J'essayais de le faire basculer mais il bloqua fermement mon bassin en s'y appuyant de tout son poids.

La sensation de sa verge dressée coller sur mon ventre me fit gémir. Il profita de mon inattention pour se débarrasser de mon boxer où trônait mon propre membre déjà excité par le mauvais traitement de Sasuke. Il se lécha les lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent de gourmandise. Il n'avait sans doute pas remarquer que ses Sharingans étaient enclenchés. Un frisson de peur courut le long de mon dos et je sentais les sueurs froides contre mon front bouillants. Vite Naruto ! Trouve quelque chose à faire ou à dire !

- Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Je suis là pour te faire mien dobe, j'attendais l'occasion depuis tellement d'années…

- Quoi ? m'indignais-je

- Et puis récemment j'ai découvert ce jutsu. J'avais décidé de l'utiliser pour pouvoir m'infiltrer dans ta vie et pouvoir réalisé mes fantasmes sans éveiller tes soupçons mais lorsque cette … femelle t'a touché, je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma colère et ma couverture est tombée à l'eau. Mais maintenant j'ai bien l'attention de te prendre violemment, plongé dans ton petit corps si serré et te faire hurler mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes aphone .

Je ne savais pas si je devais être choqué par le flot de paroles inhabituelles sorti de sa bouche ou alors par le sens de ses mots. En tout cas une chose est sûre … jamais il ne m'aura ! J'essayais de me dégager les mains des fils de chakra mais ils étaient très bien serrés. Impossible pour moi de joindre mes mains pour faire un Kage Bushin … Il a dû deviner mes attentions car il pris mes mains et en attacha une à chaque pied de lit. Les bras en V, le souffle court à force de me débattre, complètement nu … je devais avoir une piètre allure.

Il vint coller son torse contre le mien. Il prit une poignée de mes cheveux et me força à tourner la tête, exposant mon cou basané à son regard. Il plongea dedans et lécha tout le long de ma cervicale, remontant ainsi jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il suça avidement. Toute sa torture me fit gémir malgré moi et il souffla sur son souffle brûlant contre mon oreille me donna encore plus chaud. Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur et mon érection devint très dure et très douloureuse.

- Dis-moi Naruto, que veux-tu de moi ? me chuchota t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

- Je veux que tu descendes de haut dessus de moi, que tu me libères et que je te fracasse ta belle gueule d'ange !

Non ! Dites moi que je rêve, je n'ai pas pu lui dire :

- Alors tu me trouves beau Naruto ? ronronna t-il

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai AHHHHH !

Le Neko avait glissé sa main jusqu'à mon entre-jambe et l'avais pris en main. Dieu que c'était bon ! Je laissais un soupir d'extase m'échapper.

- Tu aimes, me chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fit beaucoup d'effet

- Naaahhnnn ! Baaahh-bâtard ! Lâ-lâche maaaahhh ! Lâche moi !

- Pourquoi refuses-tu un plaisir que tu apprécies Dobe ?

- Saaa'sukeee ! St-STOP !

- Non, trancha t-il

Il continua à me branler tandis que j'essayais de ne pas gémir en me mordant la lèvre inférieur et en fermant les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Soudain, il stoppa tout mouvements. Curieux malgré la situation, j'ouvris mes paupières et tombais dans un océan noir. Dans ses pupilles se reflétaient tout le désir et la luxure qu'il ressentait. Il me lança un sourire moqueur et il repris ses mouvements de vas et viens sur ma verge tendue à l'extrême. J'arquais le dos faisant se rencontrer nos deux torses. Nos gémissements se confondent et il vint me lécher ma lèvre gonflée à cause de mes mauvais traitements. Il profita du fait que ma bouche était entrouverte pour s'y infiltrer. La sensation de son muscle chaud et humide à l'intérieur de ma cavité buccale me provoqua un frisson qui remonta le long de mon dos… à moins que ce ne soit la main sur mon pénis qui ne cessait ses rythmes de pompages. Des vagues de chaleur affluaient à travers tout mon corps me rendant si fiévreux … la chaleur en était étourdissante.

Mon corps me commandait de se plier à ce plaisir que me procurait Sasuke mais mon esprit ne cessait de m'ordonner de résister. Mais plus le plaisir grossissait, plus ma raison faiblissait et se pliait à la volonté du désir que je ressentais. Finalement, je rendis mes armes et toute cohérence, toute résistance et toutes pensées sur les conséquences à venir s'envolèrent pour laisser les commandes à mon corps qui réclamait l'attention du Neko.

Je répondis avec fougue à son baiser, ce qui dû le surprendre grandement car il lâcha un gémissement de surprise que j'avalais avidement. Il se repris rapidement et notre baiser devint bestial. Nous n'étions pas des tendres, la vie ne nous l'avais pas appris. Malgré tout, la domination qu'il exerçait sur moi m'énervait beaucoup, par conséquent, j'essayais de me remettre sur un même piédestal en dominant le baiser mais il ne m'en laissa guère l'occasion.

L'appel de l'air se fit sentir et nous nous séparâmes hors d'haleine, un filet de salive nous reliant encore. Soudain, un éclair blanc traversa ma vision et le plaisir se décupla puissance 10. Je ne pus empêcher un :

- SASUKE !

De franchir mes lèvres.

Puis le noir total me fit sombrer vers l'inconscience.

POV Sasuke :

Mon petit ange blond venait de s'évanouir suite à la violence de son orgasme. J'étais fier de moi, c'était la preuve qu'il avait adoré toute mes caresses. Je me redressais et observais son corps en dessous du mien. Je léchais avidement la semence de mon dobe sur mes doigts. Le goût était très amer mais pourtant, de savoir qu'il s'agissait de mon blond … la saveur devenait tout de suite plus attrayante. J'allais réveiller mon amant lorsque je sentis des signatures de chakra approcher. Sakura avait fait connaître ma présence aux autres, tss, ces imbéciles … il pense peut-être que je n'avais pas prévu leur arrivé ?

Je me levais de la couche de mon compagnon et j'allais poser des sceaux de sécurité sur les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée. Ils ne pourront pas s'introduire dans l'appartement, même en essayant d'enfoncer les ouvertures. J'avais également apposé un sceau d'insonorisation pour ne pas entendre leurs voix pendant que je serais occupé à prendre violemment mon blondin.

Je pouvais distinguer les différents chakra qui se précipitaient vers ici. Je ne m'étonne pas de sentir Hatake Kakashi et Umino Iruka, puisqu'ils sont la figure parentale de mon blond, ils doivent être inquiets. Mais les autres chakra que je ressentais ne me plaisais pas. L'arrogant Hyuga et le chien Inuzuka. J'avais remarqué, pendant mes dernières semaines où j'avais observé mon amour que ces deux idiots étaient TROP près de lui. J'avais même capté leur regard affamé sur le cul de MON Naruto.

Je revins près du lit où dormait le Dobe comme un bébé. La vue de son corps à la lueur de la lune lui donnait des airs de fantôme endormi. Je sentais mon excitation douloureuse revenir au galop devant l'air si vulnérable qu'il arborait. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je sautais agilement sur le lit et vint très vite me replacer sur les jambes tannées. Il émit un grognement de protestation, ne voulant pas sortir de ses songes. Je souris lorsque je l'entendis et décidais de le réveiller d'une tout autre manière. Je portais mes doigts à ma bouche et les lubrifia de ma salive. Puis j'écartais les jambes de mon Uke avant de les nouer autour de ma taille. Je plaçais mon index humidifié sur l'entré chaude et inviolé de Naruto juste avant de pousser à l'intérieur. Il remua dans son sommeil … mais il ne se réveilla pas ? Je roulais des yeux. Ce mec est impossible. On pourrait l'égorger (ou dans mon cas le pénétrer) il ne se réveillerait même pas !

Un grognement de frustration m'échappa et dans un excès d'irritation, je plongeais un deuxième doigt dans son trou serré. Mes mouvements en ciseaux servant à élargir la cavité étroite de Naruto s'alternaient avec mes déplacements en vas et viens. Je changeais d'angle à chaque fois pour enfin trouver ce qui m'intéressais : sa prostate.

Mon magnifique Kitsune émergea enfin de son doux sommeil et c'est exactement à cet instant précis que je frappais de plein fouet le petit paquet de nerf à l'intérieur de lui. Il hurla du plaisir soudain et tout son corps se cambra vers moi. Il avait les yeux révulsé et encore brillant des marques du sommeil.

Un cri gutturale lui échappa quand soudainement j'entendis des coups à la porte. Naruto ne s'en rendit même pas compte car je prenais un plaisir sadique à le pilonner sans vergogne, d'ailleurs, il ne parut même pas sentir que j'avais ajouté un troisième doigt en lui. Les coups contre la porte devinrent plus violent, et je soupçonnais qu'ils essayaient d'enfoncer la porte. Malheureusement, ils n'y arriveront pas. Je sentais la colère et la peur de l'Inuzuka et du Hyuga s'infiltrer à travers les murs. Une idée diabolique et sadique m'apparut. Je me penchais pour prendre en bouche le lobe de mon blond, de le mordiller et de le sucer, lui amenant des gémissements tout à fait charmant. Je retirais mes doigts de son intimité lui amenant un geignement de protestation face à la perte.

Je lui chuchotais dans le creux de son oreille :

- Cris pour moi Naru-chan, cris mon nom lorsque je te posséderais

- Saaah-Sasukeee, vite, j'ai besoin de toi !

Je fus intérieurement satisfait qu'il hurle cela. J'imaginais sans peine la tête de mes rivaux. Sans plus de cérémonie, je pénétrais cet ange blond qui nourrissait mes fantasmes depuis tellement d'années.

- SAAASSUKKEEEE !

Je rentrais d'un coup et fouettais sa prostate. La douleur et le plaisir le submergeaient, je le voyais à ses yeux bleus larmoyants. J'essayais de ne pas bouger pour qu'il s'habitue à ma présence mais ce fut la chose la plus difficile du monde à cet instant. La sensation d'être enfin en lui, la chaleur qui m'entourait et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était serré ! Toutes ces choses si merveilleusement bonnes me rendaient fou.

Les larmes perlaient le long de ses petites cicatrices en forme de moustache, mais je vins lécher les gouttes salées tandis que je vins lui faire deux ou trois suçons de plus dans si délicieux cou. Une note dans ses gémissements m'indiquait que la douleur commençait à disparaître en lui mais pourtant je ne bougeais toujours pas. J'appréciais le moment simple d'être à l'intérieur de cet être lumineux, de savoir qu'il porterait bientôt une marque, ma marque indélébile. Mais je voulais plus que son corps. Je voulais son cœur et son amour, je voulais me réveiller avec lui tous les matins. Je voulais l'admirer chaque jours passants.

Je voulais voir son sourire, ses yeux emplis de bonheur à mes côtés. Oui, je voulais vivre avec l'amour de ma vie.

Un coup de bassin me fit redescendre sur Terre. Naruto me faisait comprendre que je pouvais bouger. Alors doucement, je commençais un rythme langoureux qui nous frustrait tous les deux. Mes coups de butoirs devinrent très plus erratiques et brutaux. Les gémissements de mon Kitsune se confondaient avec les miens. Le bruit des claquements que produisait mes poussées à l'intérieur de son corps si serré avait quelque chose d'érotique. J'obéissais aveuglément au désir qui nous consumait tous les deux. Mon blond se tortillait sous moi, recherchant le plus possible mon contact.

Tandis que mes vas et viens retrouvaient un rythme régulier, j'admirais la vue qui s'offrait de son visage à la lueur de la lune blanche. Les joues rouges, les yeux larmoyants et embués de luxure, le souffle court, rien en cet instant ne pouvait être plus beau que lui au moment où il recherchait désespérément à assouvir ses envies.

Je tendis mon bras gauche afin de le débarrasser des fils de chakra qui le retenait prisonnier. Une fois libre de tous mouvements, ses bras trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ma nuque où ils vinrent s'y nouer et il me mordit la clavicule jusqu'au sang. Je me fichais bien de la blessure à ce moment précis. Mais je ne pus pas rester insensible au ton suppliant que Naruto employait :

- Pl-Plus …

- Plus …. Gnnh… plus quoi Naru-chan ? lui demandais-je pour le taquiner

- Plus vite, OH MON DIEU PLUS FORT !

- Que-que veux tu pl-plus f-fort ?

- ToiAAh ! Je-je t-te veux pl-plus fort ! SASUKE !

J'aimais l'entendre hurler son plaisir. Le fait qu'il est temps besoin de moi pour atteindre son apogée excitait mon ego surdimensionné. Et lorsqu'il crie mon nom … j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je veux l'entendre éternellement.

J'accélérais la cadence, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Je capturais ses lèvres et nous ré-échangeâmes un autre de nos baiser passionnés. Puis ma main gauche revint cajoler son sexe de nouveau en érection pour lui apposer la même cadence que mes coups de butoirs.

Pour une seconde fois, il jouit entre nos deux corps en criant mon nom. Ses parois internes se contractèrent brusquement et dans une dernière poussée, je me déversais au plus profond de lui. Je m'effondrais sur mon amant et me retirais de sa cavité. Il geignit du vide que cela devait créer en lui. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et le prit dans mes bras. Il frotta son nez contre mon torse tandis que je terrais le mien dans ses merveilleux cheveux blond. Nous nous fichions bien du sperme qui dégoulinait de nos deux corps et de la sueur qui nous collait la peau. Nous profitions tous simplement de ce moment de tranquilité.

- Sasuuuuummmmm, marmonna Naruto

- Oui ?

- Je t'aimeeeee

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'endormit dans mes bras. Je vins l'embrasser chastement sur ses lèvres avant de lui chuchoté à l'oreille :

- Moi aussi Naruto, je t'aime

Puis, à mon tour, je sombrais dans le sommeil.

POV Naruto :

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil qui filtrait par mes rideaux me réveillèrent. Je gémis de mécontentement d'être éveillé d'une manière aussi soudaine. Un grognement rauque juste à côté de moi me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je me retrouvais face à Sasuke. Une petite minute de flottement avec que l'information ne parvienne à mon cerveau et que je balance Sasuke de mon lit et que je me relève d'un coup, mais une immense douleur dans le bas de mon dos me fit me rallonger illico presto.

- Teme ! grondais-je, tu m'as violé !

- P-Pardon ? me demanda t-il incrédule

- Tu m'as très bien entendu !

D'un seul coup je me retrouvais de nouveau plaquer sur le matelas avec un Sasuke - qui avait perdu les derniers appendices de Neko pendant la nuit - au dessus de moi et qui me regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cette nuit, a été la plus belle de toute mes nuits. Et je te signale que tu étais plus que consentant !

- Mais je ne voulais pas vivre ma première fois sans sentiment ! Et je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi !

Il ravit ma bouche pour me faire taire, puis il me chuchota :

- Baka, tu crois vraiment que je serais que je serais revenu vers toi si je ne ressentais pas quelque chose pour toi ?

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, j'ai réussis à revenir dans ce village et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que tu le chéries plus que tout et que jamais tu ne pourrais le quitter. J'ai fais tout ça car je t'aime Naruto et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

Mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais pour la première fois tellement heureux et enfin comblé. Il m'aimait ! Bon sang celui que j'aime depuis le premier jour me retournait mes sentiments ! Mais une petite voix dans ma tête, vous savez celle qui nous fait toujours douté, me dit « en es-tu sûr ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un piège ? » C'était vrai, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'il me disait la vérité ?

Il attrapa mon visage est vint baiser mon front dans un tendre baiser.

- Quoi ? lui demandais-je faiblement

- Je crois, chuchota t-il, que j'ai toujours été attiré par toi

Il m'embrassa les paupières délicatement

- Ton regard, si bleu et si lumineux, qui me hantait toutes ses années, avait réussi à me fasciné

Il embrassa mes pommettes

- Je t'aime de tous mon cœur, ça me fais tellement mal d'être loin de toi. J'ai toujours refusé mes sentiments envers toi. Au début je me disais, « ça n'est pas bien, tu risque de t'éloigner de ton but et de ta vengeance » ensuite je pensais « oublie le c'est un garçon, et toi aussi » et puis mon amour pour toi n'a cesser de s'épanouir. Je t'en pris, ne me repousse pas, j'ai temps besoin de toi ! Je t'aime à m'en dévoiler complètement ! Je t'aime à en mourir et à en faire des choses stupides !

Il se pencha et emprisonna mes lèvres dans un baiser aimant et tendre. Je n'avais pas le courage ni l'envie de le repousser. Les larmes me mirent à couler de mes yeux. Oh si cela tu savais à quel point ce que je ressens est semblable à tes propres sentiments !

Je réponds ardemment à son baiser qui devint très vite passionné. Nous nous séparâmes hors d'haleine puis nous nous levâmes enfin. Je regardais l'heure 10 h 49. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de mission annoncé pour aujourd'hui. Nous déjeunâmes puis nous douchâmes chacun notre tour. (Sasu : Pourquoi ? T'aurais pu me faire laver le corps si appétissant de Naruto-chan ! / Moi : Tu sors !) Lorsque je revins tout propre et tout préparé dans ma tenue de ninja, je trouvais Sasuke devant la porte d'entrée et qui semblait regarder quelque chose avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je me dirigeais donc vers lui et découvris à terre Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Iruka et Kakashi en train de se noyer dans une immense mare de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demandais-je

- Il semblerait … qu'il n'est pas supporté d'entendre tout tes cris de pure plaisir de cette nuit

Mon visage pris une magnifique couleur cerise tandis qu'une profonde gène s'insinuais en moi.

- Attends, tu veux dire que … hier soir pendant que je … que tu … que nous …

- Oui, ils étaient là.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir AVANT !

Il me lança un sourire narquois tandis qu'une lueur possessive apparaissait dans ses yeux.

- Au moins, ils savent à présent qui est ton Seme et qui te fais crier de plaisir

Je reste sans voix devant une telle remarque. Il traversa le couloir sans se soucier des semi-cadavre sur le pas de ma porte.

Quelques mois plus tard …

Sasuke avait obtenu sa réhabilitation en temps que ninja de Konoha grâce à un coup de pouce de Naruto qui est entre-temps devenu le Rokudaime. Le Uchiwa fut nommé garde personnel de l'Uzumaki pour son plus grand bonheur. Leur relation ne fut, dans un premier temps, pas très bien vu dans le village mais les habitants virent très rapidement que leur amour l'un pour l'autre était réel et inébranlable.

Au bout de quelques années, ils adoptèrent une petite fille du nom de Kaori. Ils la chérirent comme les bons parents qu'ils devinrent. Ils lui inculquèrent tous ce qu'ils savaient et elle devint la plus puissante des Kunoichi du monde entier.

En fin de vie, nos deux héros se retirèrent dans un coin isolé du pays du feu et c'est ainsi qu'ils moururent, heureux et ensemble.

* * *

><p>Moi : Ah et un One-Shot de fini ! Un !<p>

Sasuke : C'est ... dégoulinant de guimauve la fin ...

Moi : De toute façon t'es jamais content

Naruto : Pour une fois qu'elle a raison

Moi : Bon prochaine étape, dernier chapitre de Captivity !

Naruto et Sasuke : Ça fait deux semaines que tu nous dis ça ...

Eclosion : ... hopeless ... -_-''

Sasuke : Oo Depuis quand elle est là celle là !

Eclosion : Moi ? Mais depuis toujours ^^

Sasuke : Oo Je l'ai même pas senti arrivé !

Moi : *marmonne* c'est parce que tu es stupide...

Sasuke : De toute façon, toutes les deux ... je peux pas vous sentir ...

Moi : ça tombe bien, moi non plus je ne t'aime pas, depuis que tu as trahi ce pauvre Naruto pour rejoindre l'autre tête de crétin (=Orochimaru!

*ambiance très lourde entre les deux bruns aux yeux noirs*

Eclosion : ... hopeless ... -_-'', Naruto, t'as du surimi ? Je sens que ça va être long ...

Naruto : Ouai, bon bah à moi le mot de la fin *attrape le mémo laissé par Saku-chan en cas d'absentéisme* "J'espère que cette fic' vous a plu, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Amitié Sakura-chaaan"


End file.
